


Ray of sunshine

by Isilloth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2020, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Meleth always saw Idril as bright ray of sunshine in her life.
Relationships: Idril Celebrindal/Meleth (Nurse of Eärendil)
Kudos: 5





	Ray of sunshine

Idril was the ray of sunshine. Her golden hair, shining its inner light, her eyes, bright with the light of Two Trees. Everything about her was like a day, and like the sun. And not only Maeglin saw it.

Meleth spent long days pining after the princess, long before the son of Aredhel came to the city. But she had never told the word, nor she showed her affection in any. But Idril was wise, and she saw many things. With her bright, piercing eyes she looked over her, her longing gaze and dreamy face. And she didn’t oppose.

Meleth was closest Idril’s serving maid, she helped her with daily jobs, kept her schedule and sometimes even dressed her.

One day, she was helping the princess put on especially elaborated gown for the dinner with the king. When she tied up many hooks, her fingers briefly touched Idril’s smooth skin. She involuntarily shivered and her cheeks turned red. The princess must have felt something, cause she turned to her maid and cupped her face in her hands.

“Do you think I didn’t see it?” she asked, with a smile as bright as always.

Meleth didn’t dare to say anything, just looked down, to avoid Idril’s consuming gaze.

“Don’t be shy,” Idril leaned to her and kissed her gently. It was a chaste kiss, just fleeing touch of their lips, but Meleth felt her cheeks turned bright red.

“My lady…” she breathed quietly. “I… You… I didn’t think…”

“Oh, Meleth,” she kissed her once again. “There are many things we have never anticipated, yet they come to pass. It’s not the reason to throw it away. But now, I think, we need to get ready. We may finish this conversation after dinner, don’t you think?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll be waiting for this.”


End file.
